


Comment Fic: Frat!verse fic, Brendon/Cash, The One Where Their Dog is Named After Aladdin's Monkey

by frogy



Category: Panic At The Disco, The Cab
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night I wrote comment fic in <a href="http://tigs.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tigs.livejournal.com/"><strong>tigs</strong></a>'s Frat!verse.  Said comment fic is originally <a href="http://tigs.livejournal.com/650856.html">here</a> (just for my own reference).  You probably need to read the rest of this universe for it to make any sense.  You can find that <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/randmscribblins/tag/frat%21verse:+brendon/cash">here</a>.  The fact that their dog is named after Aladdin's monkey isn't actually the point of the ficlet at all, but <a href="http://tigs.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tigs.livejournal.com/"><strong>tigs</strong></a> set a naming convention of "The One Where..." for this verse, and I didn't know what else to finish that statement with.  The dog in question is <a href="http://forum.belmont.edu/students/schnauzer.jpg">this one</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment Fic: Frat!verse fic, Brendon/Cash, The One Where Their Dog is Named After Aladdin's Monkey

Brendon and Cash are hanging out at Jon and Cassie's after Jon and Cassie have their third kid. Brendon and Cash would be crawling around on the floor with the older two, letting them ride around on their backs, and tickle attacking them. Jon would be standing around watching the baby sleep, and Cassie would be sitting in one of those gliding rocking chairs, feet propped up on a matching gliding foot rest. At one point, in a lull of conversation and shrieking kids Jon would ask, "So, when are you two gonna have a kid?"

"Uh, um." Brendon would be shocked speechless, because they've never talked about it. In fact, he's never even thought about it. He's crawling around on his hands and knees, a four year old riding him like he's a pony, and he's shooting Cash panicked glances.

Cash sees Brendon freaking out, and forces a laugh at Jon's question. "You realize we can't get pregnant, right?"

"Whatever," Jon says dismissively, like that's not an obstacle. "You've be been married since we were, like, nineteen."

But then the conversation is cut short when the baby starts crying.

Later, when they get home, their greeted by their dog, Abu, barking and jumping at their feet. Brendon crouches to to rub Abu's head, crowing "Hey boy. It's been a long day by yourself. I bet you need to go out." Brendon pushes himself up, pushing up with his hands on his knees, and his knees crack when he stands. Brendon takes Abu's leash from where it hangs on a hook in the front closet and hooks in to Abu's collar. "Cash, you want to go for a walk?" Brendon asks.

"No, go ahead," Cash says, glancing up at Brendon from where he's standing at the table, flipping through their mail.

"Okay, see you soon," Brendon says, then "Come on, Abu."

When Brendon and Abu get back from their walk, Brendon finds Cash sprawled on his back in the middle of their bed. Brendon flops down on his stomach on his side of the bed, and Cash's arm gets trapped awkwardly under his body. Brendon wiggles around until he gets comfortable, his head turned to the side to watch Cash watch their ceiling. "Whatch'ya looking at?" Brendon asks.

"Little kids are exhausting." Cash turns his head to look at Brendon. "I always forget that."

Brendon lets out a tired laugh, the kind that's mostly just an exhale of air. "Yea."

"You don't actually want kids. Do you?" The sentence is stuttered, with long pauses of nothing in between the words. Cash is staring at their ceiling again.

Brendon takes a moment to think. Because, really, it never occurred to him that they could have kids, that they should have them maybe, or even that it's something he, they could want. So he starts there. "I honestly never thought about it before." "But," now he is thinking about it, "Um, no. I don't think so." Then, worried, "do you?"

"Oh. God. No." Cash drops his head back to the side. "I'm just happy with you. Like this."


End file.
